1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ratchet wrench, and more particularly to a ratchet wrench that can be operated easily and conveniently.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional ratchet wrench in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 1 comprises a wrench body 30 including a handle 31 having an end formed with a drive head 32 having an inner wall formed with a receiving chamber 320 having a periphery formed with a plurality of ratchet teeth 322, an operation body 33 rotatably mounted in the receiving chamber 320 of the drive head 32 and having a top formed with a screw bore 330, a pawl member 38 mounted on the operation body 33 and having a side formed with a plurality of engaging teeth 380 meshing with the ratchet teeth 322 of the drive head 32, a rotation member 34 rotatably mounted on a top of the drive head 32 of the wrench body 30, a screw 36 extended through the rotation member 34 and screwed into the screw bore 330 of the operation body 33, and a coil 39 secured on and driven by the rotation member 34 and secured on the pawl member 38 for pivoting the pawl member 38. Thus, when the rotation member 34 is rotated, the coil 39 is driven by rotation of the rotation member 34 to pivot and move the pawl member 38.
However, the conventional ratchet wrench can withstand a smaller torque, so that it is easily broken due to an excessive torque. In addition, the rotation angle of the rotation member 34 cannot be controlled easily, thereby causing inconvenience to the user. Further, the conventional ratchet wrench is easily jammed due to a larger force.